Awkward
by LaPaige
Summary: There were better ways to spend a Friday night – and being stuck in a toilet cubicle with your boyfriend is not one of them.


**My Camp Rock Writing Challange Entry  
****  
Summary: **There were better ways to spend a Friday night – and being stuck in a toiler cubicle with your boyfriend was not one of them.

**Pairing: **Nitchie

* * *

If there was one thing Mitchie Torres was absolutely sure of, it was that her boyfriend was not going to walk into the girl's toilets. The thought had never crossed her mind – it was way too ridiculous. Though it wasn't until Nate Gray actually made an appearance that she realised just how ridiculous it was.

She almost thought she was hallucinating until Nate locked eyes with her.

"Nate!" She whispered (though for no apparent reason as nobody else was actually there – it just seemed appropriate).

"Oh, hey Mitchie."

He sounded so relaxed, like this was completely normal, and for a brief second Mitchie actually thought they'd changed all the toilets to unisex or something. Then she realised just how stupid that sounded.

"Nate! What are you doing here?" She asked, looking around as if a teacher was going to jump out of the cubicle and arrest them on the spot. Or at least give them detention. And when your mother worked as a cook at your Summer Camp, a lecture would certainly follow. Mitchie could almost hear her mother's words now:

"_I don't know what Nate was doing in their Mitchie, but you are being safe, aren't you? There are much more appropriate places to meet up – do you feel I'm not giving you enough privacy?"_

Mitchie almost grimaced at the thought.

"I was looking for something."

This wasn't what Mitchie expected to hear. What could he possibly be looking for in the girl's toilets?

"Looking for something in a girl's toilet? Nate what –"

She stopped talking when she heard footsteps. They both froze, and if it wasn't for Nate shoving her into a cubicle with him and locking the door they (well, he) would have both been found out.

Mitchie hadn't realised just how claustrophobic she was until now. They were tangled up in a lame attempt to make space and Mitchie knew this was because cubicles hadn't been made for two teenagers – especially a male, to hide in.

"Did you, like, see the way he looked at me?" The voice travelled under the cubicle and Mitchie had to stop herself from hitting her head on the door.

It wasn't just _one _girl. It was a gang of them.

"Nate!" She whispered, glaring at him. There were better ways to spend a Friday night – and being stuck in a toiler cubicle with your boyfriend was not one of them.

"What?" Nate asked innocently – and this just made Mitchie angrier.

"This is all your fault!"

They were lucky that the girls were being so loud, or they wouldn't have to sit in silence.

"If it wasn't for me we would got found out!" Nate protested over the girl's discussion of what lip-gloss was best for a date.

"We? You mean _you!_" Mitchie asked, resisting the urge to smack him round the head.

"I was looking for something – I told you!"

Mitchie could see a brief look of guilt in his eyes, and for a second she thought he was cheating on her, but then she remembered that this was Nate they were talking about – and if he was cheating on her a girl's bathroom was defiantly not the place to do so.

"I was looking for you – you said you'd only be a few minutes and you were ages!" Nate answered, slumping in defeat which caused Mitchie's leg to bang against the door (though the girls were having to much fun discussing Shane's hair to notice).

There was a pause, which was broken when Mitchie laughed softly. The whole reason they were in here was because he wanted to find _her. _And now he had – and look where it had lead them.

"You're so impatient, Nate."

"Not disagreeing with that."

The conversation the girls were having had now changed to hair straighteners.

Nate winced, knowing that there was no way out of this. He seriously needed to be more patient in the future. He'd work on that after they'd got out of this.

He leaned forward (though there was hardly any space anyway), kissing Mitchie gently so not to alert the girls of their presence. After all, their conversation on hair straighteners was _so _interesting.

They were going to be in here for a long time – they might as well make the most of it.

* * *

**It took me forever to write this – I had such bad writers block and had no idea what to write, but then I watched Britannia High and a thought came to me. The two guys, Jez and BB, get stuck in a toilet cubicle while attempting to steal their friend's diary. It was hilarious – though certainly didn't end like my fic xD. I hope you all enjoyed this, and I hope it's okay for the contest!**


End file.
